1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for self-inspecting a waterproof function, which is provided in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the major causes of damage to electronic devices such as portable terminals, MPEG-1 audio layer-3 (MP3) players, Portable Multimedia Players (PMPs), tablets, Personal Computers (PCs), smartphones, etc., is water. Accordingly, the popularity of waterproof electronic devices has grown recently.
To test a waterproof function, i.e., the effectiveness of the waterproofing, of an electronic device, a conventional apparatus for inspecting a waterproof function has a chamber including an installation space, in which an electronic device is installed. Thereafter, the pressure in the chamber is increased, and the state of the electronic terminal is monitored. If the electronic device is contracts as the pressure is increased, then the waterproof function of the electronic device is good. However, if the electronic device is not deformed, i.e., does not contract, as the pressure is increased, then the waterproof function of the electronic device has a problem.
Generally, the conventional apparatus for inspecting a waterproof function of the electronic device includes the chamber for generating pressure, a sensor for detecting deformation, i.e., expansion or contraction, of the electronic device in the chamber as pressure is applied, a controller for adjusting pressure of the chamber, and a monitor for displaying waterproof inspection items, e.g., sensor readings.
However, the conventional apparatus for inspecting a waterproof function of an electronic device is a separate measurement apparatus, which increases cost and time to properly inspect a waterproof function of an electronic device, thereby inhibiting production of the electronic device.